1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel set guidance for trucks of rail vehicles, especially commuter traffic vehicles, with the wheels of a given wheel set being pivotably connected with a cross-beam or member of a truck frame via a frame structure about an axis of rotation that is disposed horizontally and transverse to the direction of travel, and with primary springs being provided between the frame structures or wheel set bearings and longitudinal members of the truck frame, whereby a car body is also spring-suspended relative to the longitudinal members of the truck frame via secondary springs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 21 44 157 Kayserling dated Mar. 15, 1973, belonging to Maschinenfabrik Augsburg-Nurnberg AG, discloses, for the guidance of wheel sets in trucks of rail vehicles, guidance of the wheel set via a frame structure on a cross member of a truck frame in such a way that the wheel set can carry out pivoting movements in a vertical direction. The wheels of each wheel set are in this case connected in a twist-resistant manner via a wheel set shaft. The primary spring-suspension of the wheel set relative to the truck frame is effected via coil springs on both sides of an axle-box housing. Such a wheel set guidance has the drawback that the continuous wheel set shaft stands in the way of the use of a low-lying floor.
It is furthermore known to embody a truck having one wheel set with a free wheel design and the other wheel set with a continuous wheel set shaft.
The drawback of this construction is the continuous shaft of the one wheel set, which shaft stands in the way of a low-lying floor (Journal for the Improvement of Railway systems, Issue 17/18, Sept. 1942, Pages 268-273).